videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Fighting Battle 2 Walkthrough
this is the walkthrough of Ultraman Fighting Battle 2 and how to finished the game just like it predecessor. Episodes there are consist of 16 episode that available on this game list below: #Flash Rampages #Brawler #The Water Monster #Temperor Assault #Unexpected Attack On The Moon #Dobishi's Attack ! #Golmede's Rampages #Agul isn't Agul ? #Hipporito's Trap ! #Volcanic Destroyer #Test #Monster Graveyard #Fake Vs Real #Ultimate Chaos #Final Showdown ! Episode 1: Flash Rampages Mission Point: *Ultraman must do the Strike Combo *Ultraman must hit Zaragas 2x *Cut off Zaragas horn after the timer reach 2:00 *Defeat Zaragas with Spacium Ray only Episode 2: Brawler Mission Point: *Ultraman must win in Strength Mode *Do not let Redking lend a hit before the timer reach 2:15 *Hit Redking with Ultra Slash *Defeat Redking with Spacium Ray only Episode 3: The Water Monster Mission Point: *Ultra Seven must hit Eleking 5x *Ultra Seven must do the Strike Combo *Hit Eleking with Eye Slugger *At 2:00 Eleking will absorb the electricity for 30 seconds and he also invulnerable *Defeat Eleking with Wide Shot only Episode 4: Temperor Invasion Mission Point: *Ultraman Taro must hit Alien Temperor 10x *Hit Alien Temperor half of his health gauge *Hit Alien Temperor with the Storium Ray. Temperor will blocked it *Let Taro defeat by Alien Temperor. Zoffy will appear to help you *Hit Alien Temperor with Cosmo Miracle Beam. Temperor will blocked it *Defeat Alien Temperor with Ultra Brother Combo only Episode 5: Unexpected Attack On The Moon Mission Point: *Ultraman Dyna must do the Strike Combo *Change Into Power Type *Let Monsarger hit half of Ultraman Dyna health gauge *Ultraman Dyna must hit Monsarger 5x *Defeat Monsarger with Garnate Bomber only Episode 6: Dobishi's Attack ! Mission Point: *Defeat Kaizer Dobishi. only to be resurrected again and another Dobishi will appear *Let Kaizer Dobishi hit half of Ultraman Gaia health gauge. Agul will appear and replinish Gaia powers back. *Defeat Kaizer Dobishi with Photon Screw. only both Dobishis to be resurrected again *Kaizer Dobishi unable to be resurrected again *Defeat Kaizer Dobishi with Photon Edge and Photon Crusher Episode 7: Golmede's Rampages Mission Point: *Ultraman Cosmos must survive until 2:30 *Change into Corona Mode *Ultraman Cosmos must do the Strike Combo. Golmede evil self appear as Chaos Golmede *Hit Chaos Golmede with Naybuster Ray *Defeat Golmede with Luna Shootless only Episode 8: Agul isn't Agul ? Mission Point: *Hit Imitation Agul 3x *Change into Supreme Version *Hit Imitation Agul with Photon Stream. only to be blocked by Imitation Agul V2 and Agul will appear *Ultraman Agul must do the Strike Combo *Hit Imitation Agul with Agul Blade *Hit Imitation Agul with Photon Crusher *Defeat Imitation Agul with Photon Screw only Episode 9: Hipporito's Trap Mission Point: *Ultraman Ace must do the Strike Combo *Hit Alien Hipporito with Vertical Guillotine. only to be blocked by him *Let Ace turn into Jade statue by Hipporito. Ultra Father will appear *Ultra Father must hit Alien Hipporito 4x *Let Ultra Father defeat by Alien Hipporito. Ultra Father will revive Ace *Defeat Alien Hipporito with Metallium Ray Episode 10: Volcanic Destroyer Mission Point *Ultraman Dyna must hit Golza 5x *Ultraman Dyna must do the Strike Combo *Change into Power Type *Hit Golza with Garnate Bomber. only to be absorbed *Change into Flash Type *Hit Golza with Solgent Ray. only to be absorbed *Defeat Golza with Spacium Ray only Episode 11: Test Mission Point: *Ultraman Cosmos must do the Strike Combo *Change Into Corona Mode *Ultraman Cosmos must hit Waroga 5x *Hit Waroga with Naybuster Ray *Defeat All Yapool's Illusion Episode 12: Monster Graveyard Mission Point: *Must not get hit by Geronimon blast *Ultraman must do the Strike Combo *At 2:00 Geronimon caused a rampages *Ultraman must hit Geronimon 3x *Defeat Geronimon with Specium Ray only Episode 13: Fake Vs Real Mission Point *Ultraman Leo must hit Alien Babalou 5x *Ultraman Leo must do the Strike Combo *Do not let Alien Babalou hit you more than 10x *Hit Alien Babalou with Nunchuck Barrage *Defeat Alien Babalou with Leo Kick only Episode 14: Ultimate Chaos Mission Point: *Ultraman Cosmos must do the Strike Combo *Change into Corona Mode *Hit Chaos Ultraman with Naybuster Ray. only to be transformed into Chaos Ultraman Calamity *Let Chaos Ultraman Calamity do the Strike Combo. Cosmos will transform into Eclipse Mode *Defeat Chaos Ultraman Calamity with Cosmium Beam only Episode 15: Final Showdown Mission Point: *Ultraman Mebius must do the Strike Combo *Change into Burning Brave *Hit Giant Yapool with Mebius Bust. only to be blocked *Let All Ultras to be defeated. Cosmos will arirve *Change into Corona Mode *Change into Eclipse Mode *Hit Giant Yapool with Cosmium Beam. only to be blocked *Defeat Giant Yapool with Ultimate Cosmium Beam Congratulation you had finished the game ! Unlockables and Etc. After you completed you will unlock some character that have been lock list below: *Alien Hipporito: finish episode 9 *Fire Golza: finish episode 10 *Kaizer Dobishi: finish episode 6 *Fake Ultraman Agul V2: finish episode 8 *Chaos Ultraman: finish episode 14 *Chaos Ultraman Calamity: Clear Battle Mode once with Chaos Ultraman *Alien Babalou: finish episode 13 *Waroga: finish episode 11 *Geronimon: finish episode 12 *Ultraman Justice: Clear Battle Mode once with Ultraman Cosmos *Reimon: Clear Battle mode once with Ultraman Mebius *Ultra Father: Clear Battle Mode once with Ultraman Taro *Chaos Golmede: finish episode 5 *Alien Temperor: finish episode 4 Unlocking Secret Weapons: *Ultimate Cosmium Beam: finish final episode *Ultra Brother Combo: defeat Zoffy in Battle Mode with Ultraman Taro *Solar Wide Shot: finish episode 3 with Wide Shot *Gomora Fatal Smash: Clear Battle Mode with Reimon *Spacium Ray: finish episode 10 with Ultraman Dyna *Universal Spacium Ray: All Character, Gallery and Story Mode must be cleared Unlocking Hidden Character: *Ultraman Cosmos ( Eclipse Mode w/possesed ): Clear Battle Mode twice with Giant Yapool. *Godzilla: Create a new save game and name it "kingofmonsters." (If done correctly, then a message will be notified stating "Godzilla has been unlocked.") The player can rename their save data anytime they want to, so this doesn't have to be done at the beginning of the game. *Gamera: Clear Battle Mode with all characters (including Ultraman Cosmos Mode w/ possesed and Godzilla). Category:Walkthrough